The Riveras Christmas Special - Being Kevin
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: December 2003: A special episode of The Riveras that explores what 'being Kevin' really means in the past, present and future.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin and Jandro were sitting at the dining table in the Rivera house with a huge array of paper spread out before them. Kevin was slotting a long treasury tag through several carefully selected sheets, while Jandro was frantically searching through the pile.

'Dude, I think you must have the conspiracy theory stuff somewhere over there already,' said Jandro, finally finding the surface of the table under the stack he had been searching through.

'Um... oh yeah, it's under the bibliography,' said Kevin. 'Okay, so that goes in next.'

'Here's the structural report!' Jandro said triumphantly. 'That should go after. This is a killer project, Kev – do you think we'll get an A for it?'

'I think you should choose your enthusiastic adjectives more carefully, Jandro,' said Kevin, 'and I think we should get an A _and_ a Principal's Commendation for this!'

'Ooh, I've never gotten a Principal's Commendation before,' said Jandro. 'And it's worth three merits – that would get me into Gold Certificate territory before Christmas for the first time!'

'I'm happy for you, dude,' said Kevin, smiling slightly. 'Have you got the second appendix there?'

'Er, yeah,' said Jandro. 'Just a sec – I saw it when I was looking for the structural report.'

As Jandro gathered together the required sheets of paper, the front door was heard to open. A few seconds later Carl entered the dining room, sporting a suit and tie as well as a gold shield on the breast pocket of his jacket.

'Hi, Dad,' said Kevin. 'You're home early.'

'Yeah, I am,' said Carl. 'The IAB's launching an investigation into how we handled a case last week so we had to shut down the squad room.'

'Jeez, not another investigation!' said Kevin. 'Did someone give a suspect a black eye again?'

'Something like that,' Carl shrugged, 'but I'm sure we'll be back to normal in a couple of days – IAB's just going through the motions. Will I disturb your homework if I go into the living room and watch a movie?'

'No, Dad,' said Kevin, 'we're almost done.'

'What are you working on?' Carl asked.

'Just a project,' Kevin shrugged.

'Is it about... something ethnic?' Carl pressed, eyeing Jandro with suspicion.

'Ooh, that is a huge question!' Jandro remarked.

'Not in the way you mean, Dad,' Kevin said quickly. 'It's nothing to do with... that.'

'Don't I know you from somewhere, kid?' Carl suddenly shot at Jandro.

'Yeah – I've been to your house a whole bunch of times, sir,' Jandro replied, 'plus you helped me out when I accidentally raised a load of zombies on Day of the Dead five years ago.'

'Oh, you're _that_ kid!'

'Yeah, I am.'

'So why are you two working together?' said Carl, turning his attention back to Kevin. 'Why didn't you pair up with Oscar?'

'We're not in the same class, Dad – I'm in the grade above him, remember?' said Kevin.

'But I thought you were the same age,' said Carl.

'Only between March and June, Dad,' Kevin explained patiently. 'I'm nine months older than him.'

'But I thought you and him hung out together at school the whole time!'

'We do, Dad – just not during class.'

'Hmm, I see,' said Carl. 'What're you writing about, anyways?'

Kevin looked slightly uncomfortable as he replied, 'The Iraq War, Dad.'

'I'm glad to hear it!' Carl said approvingly. 'I hope you're praising President Bush for his strong stance against the forces of evil.'

'Actually, Dad, we're writing about how the war is wrong.'

'WHAT?'

'Er... I think I should be going now,' said Jandro, sliding stealthily off his chair. 'I'll catch up with you at school, Kev. You can do the rest of the collation by yourself, right?'

'Yeah, no problem,' said Kevin. 'Bye, Jandro. Thanks for coming over.'

'Thanks for having me,' Jandro muttered, sidling nervously past Carl before making a bolt for the front door.

'What do you mean it's wrong?' Carl snarled, before the door had finished closing. 'Don't you realise what's going on out there?'

'No, Dad, I don't... and I don't think you do either,' said Kevin. 'I don't think any of us really can!'

'Don't you remember what happened?'

'Of course I remember what happened! But I don't think it justifies all the carnage that's going on in the Middle East!'

'All this cowardly commie talk!' Carl spat. 'Haven't you thought about what would've happened to our country if we hadn't retaliated?'

'Retaliated,' Kevin muttered sceptically. 'You shouldn't retaliate without knowing who you're supposed to be retaliating against!'

'Jesus, not this again! I just can't understand what you're thinking half the time, Kevin.'

'You want to know what I really think, Dad? I think all war is disgusting.'

'Disgusting?'

'Yes. How can we – people, I mean – ever succeed... how can the world ever work... when we always fight instead of talk?'

'Talking's not enough – actions speak louder than words!' said Carl. 'Don't you think we have the right to defend ourselves? Don't you think we _need_ to defend ourselves?'

'Of course we do, but that's not what we're doing in Iraq,' said Kevin. 'We're going over there and bombing the hell out of them and interfering in their lives, and we don't even know for sure what's going on, but even if we did we'd never solve anything with more violence!'

'Sometimes the NYPD has to use violence to solve problems, and we make the city safe. Are you telling me you don't approve of me and what I do? You think a good detective should lose his job and his pension because of that suspect with a black eye?'

'No, Dad, I'm not saying that. You use violence defensively, don't you? It's just like you said yourself – you defend the city by doing what you have to do. But you don't go around shooting everyone in Manhattan through the brain just in case they're a criminal, or they might be one someday. That's what Bush is doing in Iraq!'

'I just don't understand you, son,' Carl sighed. 'But I guess there's something in what you're saying. I don't know, maybe there _is_ hope for the world with people like you on the way up.'

'What do you mean, people like me?' Kevin asked suspiciously.

'I mean people not like me,' Carl shrugged. 'I envy you, son... in some ways. But I do worry you're a little... well, sissy.'

'I am not!' Kevin objected shrilly.

'Is Jandro a _special_ friend of yours?'

'Jesus, Dad!'

'Or maybe I was right all along and you're secretly in a relationship with Oscar,' Carl persisted. 'You spend way too much time with that boy, you know. You're always over at his place – God knows what the two of you get up to! I'm right, aren't I? You're... doing stuff with him, aren't you?'

'Shut up about Oscar!' Kevin yelled, banging his fist on the table. 'He's the best friend I've ever had and you don't deserve to talk about him like that!'

'Why don't you spend more time with that Asian girl? Okay, so she's not perfect, but at least she's... well, you know.'

'What do you mean, not perfect?'

'As a potential girlfriend,' Carl elaborated.

'Look, if I did feel that way about Lucy – which I don't, because we're close friends and that's all we've ever been and we're both very happy with that – but if I did,' Kevin said quietly, 'what the hell problem could you possibly have with the situation?'

'Well, you know,' Carl shrugged. 'I always pictured you with someone... well, someone more like your mom.'

'Oh, I see,' Kevin said ruefully. 'You just want me to end up with someone white, so I can have white kids with them! I'd be best off with Oscar, in that case!'

'Don't be facetious, Kevin,' Carl snarled. 'You could never have any kids of any ethnicity with Oscar because neither of you has a place to grow them in!'

'Me and Oscar could so have kids if we wanted to!' Kevin shot back. 'There are loads of options for same-sex couples nowadays – hundreds! And there'll be even more in the near future!'

'You've obviously been thinking about this a lot,' Carl said suspiciously.

'I have not!' said Kevin. 'And I don't want to talk about it anymore. Leave me alone so I can finish collating my project.'

'Okay, son,' said Carl, backing towards the doorway. 'Oh, there was one more thing I wanted to say to you – I came in here specially to say it, actually.'

'To say what?' said Kevin, glaring suspiciously at his father. 'Have you thought of another ingenious way to tell me I'm a wimp?'

'No,' said Carl. 'I wanted to get your advice about Wesley.'

'Wesley Wyndham-Pryce?' said Kevin, smiling in spite of himself.

'Jeez, is _that_ his surname?' said Carl. 'I knew it was something double-barrelled and stupid.'

'No, Dad; his name's Wesley Dougrez-Lewis,' said Kevin. 'It just makes me think about Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.'

'But who _is_ Wesley Wyndham-Pryce?'

'He's from... he's a character in... it doesn't matter, Dad. What did you want to ask me?'

'I was walking past the apartment last night and I saw him sitting on the stairs outside,' said Carl.

'Incredible, Dad,' said Kevin. 'You rent the guy an apartment and he has the nerve to sit on the stairs outside it. You'd better go arrest him right now.'

'I haven't finished!' Carl snapped. 'He was sitting there with a friend... and they were smoking!'

'Does that really bother you?' said Kevin. 'You didn't specify a non-smoker in the ad.'

'I think it was marijuana,' said Carl. 'I recognised the smell. Do you think I should talk to Wesley about the incident or should I just go ahead and kick him out?'

'It's up to you, Dad,' Kevin shrugged. 'I don't know why you want the advice of a sissy about this. Personally I'd talk to him first, but –'

'Will you?'

'Huh?'

'Will you talk to him about it for me? He likes you... and I find him difficult to talk to because he's so weird.'

'I'll think about it, Dad,' Kevin said, turning back to his work. 'Could you leave me alone now, please?'

Carl opened his mouth to say something else, closed it again, and then left the room.

* * *

Kevin was lying on his bed listening to the Spice Girls singing 'Holler' when he heard the unmistakable sound of his father letting someone into the house. He jumped off his bed, turned off his stereo and was on his way to investigate when Carl's voice bellowed up from the downstairs hallway.

'Kevin, you have a guest!' it announced. 'Your uncle's here and he wants to talk to you – come on down!'

Kevin opened his bedroom door and mooched onto the landing; he saw Carl and Eduardo looking up at him.

'Oh, there you are,' said Carl. 'Do you want me to vacate the living room?'

'No; that's okay, Dad,' said Kevin. 'We'll go in the dining room – there's something I want to try out.'

A couple of minutes later, Kevin and Eduardo were facing each other across the paper-strewn dining table, locked in an arm-wrestling impasse.

'Have you been working out or something?' Eduardo asked suspiciously.

'No,' said Kevin, 'just having another growth spurt.'

'If this isn't the final one, you'll end up about eight foot tall,' said Eduardo.

'Well, maybe I will,' Kevin grinned at his uncle. 'By the way, I checked online and I found out when our next Buffy Night is gonna be. Or Angel Night, I guess we should call it now...'

'Let's stick with Buffy Night,' said Eduardo. 'It's traditional. So, when's it back?'

'January fourteenth.'

'Aw man, that's ages!'

'I know, but I'm really looking forward to it,' said Kevin. 'This season's much better than the last one, what with that Jasmine crap and all. And I'm so glad that Spike's corporeal again and he's part of the gang now!'

'Yeah,' said Eduardo. 'In a lot of ways it's the best season since the first. Y'know, I can't help wondering when and how they're gonna bring Cordelia back.'

'You think maybe they won't do it at all?' said Kevin.

'Surely to God they will,' said Eduardo, 'at least for one episode!'

'What _I_ can't help wondering is whether _Angel_ 's gonna get renewed for a sixth season,' said Kevin. 'Maybe it won't – I mean, how long can it survive without Buffy?'

'I think they could squeeze two or three more seasons out of it if they want,' said Eduardo, 'especially as they've got a whole new base now.'

'I hope so,' said Kevin, 'but anyways, I bet you didn't come here just to talk to me about _Angel_ , did you?'

'No, I didn't,' said Eduardo. 'Are you ready to call this thing a tie?'

'Huh?' said Kevin, then he noticed that Eduardo was nodding at their interlocked hands. 'Oh, that. Um... no!'

With that, Kevin pushed against Eduardo's arm with renewed effort and slammed it down onto the table. Eduardo adopted a horrified expression.

'Aw, man,' he sighed. 'I figured I had at least another year before you could do that to me!'

'No such luck, Uncle Eduardo,' Kevin laughed, shaking out his right arm. 'You're getting middle-aged and weak!'

'I'm twenty-five!'

'Exactly – middle-aged!'

'Let's get back to the point, shall we?' said Eduardo, rubbing his right arm with his left hand. 'I came to ask you if you want to join the Ghostbusters next fall.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, really. My current troops have all got their college applications in and it looks like I'm gonna be losing at least five out of eight Ghostbusters in September, unless all those five get turned down by every single one of the several places they've applied to. Obviously I'll need to organise some kind of recruitment drive, but I'll commit right now to taking you on if you want.'

Kevin hesitated before answering; a pensive expression crossed his face.

'Aren't I a little young to be a Ghostbuster, Uncle Eduardo?' he said at length.

'You'll only be about a year younger than I was when I started,' said Eduardo. 'I'm offering to fast-track you, Kev – we'll fit it in around your final year at school, then by the time you graduate you'll already be a seasoned Ghostbuster!'

'I, er... I'm not so sure I want to be a Ghostbuster anymore, Uncle Eduardo.'

'Oh,' said Eduardo. 'Well, I wasn't expecting that. It's, er... it's not because of your dad, is it?'

'No! I know who I am and what I want... at least, I'm getting there... and he doesn't know any of it! I make my own choices.'

'But you've always said –'

'People say a lot of things,' said Kevin. 'But then sometimes, as you grow up, you realise stuff about yourself... unexpected stuff... stuff that might be very different from how you thought it'd be.'

'Oh,' Eduardo said again. 'Oh, I see.'

'I'm not saying no, not ever – I'm saying not right now, thanks very much for the offer,' said Kevin. 'I'm sorry, Uncle Eduardo.'

'No,' said Eduardo. 'No, don't be sorry, Kev. I'll, er... I'll see you later.'

Eduardo wandered from the house, seemingly in something of a daze. As Kevin closed the front door behind him, Carl emerged into the hallway.

'He usually looks like that when he's been talking to _me_ ,' Carl remarked, 'not to you.'

'Yeah, I know,' said Kevin, looking slightly uncomfortable.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Yeah, I do. I'm going out for a while, Dad. I'll be back in time for dinner.'

Kevin grabbed his coat and slipped out of the house before Carl could think of anything else to say, so Carl went back into the living room and carried on watching his movie.

* * *

A short time later, Kevin and Oscar were sitting opposite each other on Oscar's bed, deep in conversation.

'All this careers talk at school has got me thinking,' said Kevin. 'It's really got me thinking a lot, about my future.'

'Tell me all about it, dude,' said Oscar. 'I'm really interested in your future. I think either you should be the lead singer in my band, or a paramedic. Or a Ghostbuster, obviously.'

'That's the thing, man – I just told Eduardo I don't want to be a Ghostbuster,' said Kevin. 'Or that I _might_ not want to be one, anyway.'

'Was he disappointed?' Oscar asked.

'Yeah, I think maybe a little,' said Kevin. 'I just... I'm not feeling it anymore; not like I used to. I think maybe wanting to be a Ghostbuster was kind of a childhood dream... and the reality is never as good as the dream.'

'That's fair enough, dude,' said Oscar. 'And it's not like you have to decide right now, is it?'

'I know, right?' said Kevin. 'That's exactly what I thought at school yesterday when Miss Brown was trying to pressure us all into picking a career from the brochure – it's like, maybe I'm not ready to choose a career yet, and I might not be ready for... well, who knows how long?'

'Jesus,' said Oscar, 'I'm not looking forward to having all this crap piled on me next year.'

'And now my dad wants me to ask the new tenant if he's a drug dealer!' said Kevin. 'Or if he's been smoking pot, anyway. I'm under way too much pressure, bro.'

'You'll work it out,' said Oscar. 'Shove the careers stuff firmly onto the back burner if that's what you want, and if you don't want to confront the tenant then just tell your dad to get stuffed!'

'But then my dad will probably arrest him,' Kevin demurred, 'or have him investigated, at least. I don't really want that to happen – not before he's had a chance to explain himself. I like Wesley; he doesn't seem like a drug dealer to me.'

'You met many drug dealers, bro?' Oscar grinned.

'Not that I know of,' Kevin laughed. 'I dunno, maybe I _should_ talk to him...'

At that moment there came a soft knocking on the bedroom door, and Dana stuck her head into the room.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything,' she said. 'I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be on the table in ten minutes. Do you want to join us, Kevin? You're very welcome.'

'No thanks,' said Kevin, 'I said I'd be home for dinner and I should be getting back, really.'

'Okay,' said Dana, beaming at him. 'You know, Oscar, you should feel free to close this door if you want, even if you have a guest in here – I don't want this to be one of those households where teenagers' bedrooms aren't private.'

'I know, Mom,' said Oscar. 'It's okay – we weren't doing anything secret.'

'Well, don't ever feel like you can't,' said Dana. 'If you want to, I mean... not that I know what secret things you might want to do, but... well, I'll see you in a few minutes.'

Dana backed out of the room and headed downstairs. Kevin and Oscar got to their feet.

'That was a little weird,' Kevin remarked, nodding towards the now vacant doorway.

'It's because she's worried that I'm socially abnormal,' Oscar shrugged. 'She thinks having you around is good for me, and it makes me less surly than I sometimes am – I heard her telling that to your mom on the phone.'

'Is she right?' Kevin grinned.

'Yeah, I guess she is,' Oscar grinned back. 'I suppose I can be surly sometimes, but I'm much better than I used to be, especially since I stopped eating those potato chips with that flavour enhancer I'm allergic to. And I never feel surly when you're around, of course.'

'Me neither,' said Kevin. 'When you're around, I mean.'

They clapped each other on the shoulder, then they headed downstairs. Kevin put his coat on and Oscar opened the front door.

'Meet here at two o'clock tomorrow and then walk to the movie theatre together?' said Oscar.

'Sure thing,' said Kevin. 'See you then.'

They embraced for a few seconds, then Kevin left the house and Oscar closed the door behind him.

'Why didn't you give him a goodnight kiss?' Jessica's arresting tones cut into Oscar's brain. 'I know you wanted to.'

'You don't know nearly as much as you think you do, Jess,' said Oscar, turning to face her.

'I know Kevin gives you warm fuzzies all over... and I know he's gonna get himself a girlfriend if you're not careful, and then what will you do?' said Jessica. 'You'll fling yourself onto your bed and bury your face in the pillow and lie there in a state of complete inertia, that's what you'll do!'

'What makes you think he's gonna get a girlfriend?' Oscar asked, trying to sound casual.

'Well, he's pretty hot now, isn't he?' said Jessica. 'Except for his nose, of course.'

'There's nothing wrong with his nose!' Oscar said hotly.

'Whatever,' Jessica shrugged. 'Anyways, you've told me how much he likes that Asian girl.'

'It's not like that, Jess. Lucy and Kevin are very close friends but they absolutely do _not_ have that kind of a relationship.'

'Pfft!' said Jessica. 'That old line. Why don't you just tell him you're in love with him when you go to the movie theatre? The two of you could be involved in some serious boy-on-boy action by this time tomorrow!'

Oscar's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, then he went very red and ran from the hallway as quickly as he could. Jessica adopted a slightly uncomfortable expression, then she headed towards the dining room.

* * *

Kevin was greeted by sounds of laughter and frivolity wafting from the kitchen as he entered the front hallway; he opened the kitchen door just in time to see his mother smearing tomato sauce onto his father's nose.

'Are you guys cooking dinner together?' said Kevin, unable to keep the tone of surprise from his voice.

'Oh, there you are, sweetheart,' Beth smiled at him. 'Yes, we are... and we were starting to worry that you weren't going to get back in time.'

'I told Dad I'd be back for dinner, and here I am,' said Kevin. 'It's, er... it's nice to see you enjoying yourselves together.'

'I'll finish up in here while you two get washed up,' said Beth, beaming at Kevin. 'It should be ready to serve in about five minutes, so you can both wait in the dining room and I'll bring it in.'

'Thanks, honey,' said Carl. 'Come on, Kevin – let's walk and talk.'

Carl closed the kitchen door behind them, then he spoke to Kevin in a conspiratorial whisper.

'Have you decided about talking to Wesley?' he asked.

'I don't know, Dad,' Kevin sighed. 'I don't think I really want to confront him like that.'

'You're not afraid of him, are you?' said Carl. 'He may be freakishly tall, but he's a wimpy specimen – he looks like he might shatter in a strong wind. I bet you could take him, son, if it came to it.'

'Maybe I could,' said Kevin, 'but that doesn't give me the right to invade his privacy!'

'Okay, Kevin – I respect what you're saying,' Carl shrugged. 'I guess I'll just have to search the place myself.'

Kevin frowned, then he said, 'Okay, I'll do it.'

'Great!' said Carl. 'When?'

'Tomorrow morning,' said Kevin. 'I'll go up and see him at about ten, okay?'

'Perfect,' said Carl. 'He's a student so he's sure to be at home – and most likely in bed – at ten o'clock on a Saturday morning.'

'I'm sure he'll have a perfectly good explanation for what he was doing,' said Kevin.

'Yeah,' said Carl, 'I'm sure he will.'

* * *

Kevin climbed the last few steps to the apartment above the garage and knocked on the door. He was surprised when the force of his knocking made it swing open. Cautiously, Kevin entered the apartment.

'Hello?' he called. 'Wesley, are you here? You didn't close the front door all the way!'

It did not take Kevin long to realise that the apartment was deserted. He glanced at the unmade sofa-bed and smiled wistfully, before his attention was drawn to an overflowing ashtray on the desk. Kevin picked up one of the cigarette stubs and sniffed at it; he recoiled at the smell.

'Kevin?' a familiar voice came to his ears from the doorway. 'What are you doing in here?'

Kevin turned around to see that Wesley was now standing behind him, still in the process of ducking his head as he entered the apartment. He had a box of cornflakes tucked under one arm, and a quart of milk dangling from his other hand.

'You didn't close your door all the way, Wesley,' said Kevin. 'Dad's told you before, you need to be careful about that.'

'Yes, clearly I do,' said Wesley, as he set down his shopping on top of the TV. 'Why were you snooping around? What do you think your dad would have to say about _that_?'

'I think he'd be extremely pleased with me,' Kevin said nonchalantly. 'He said he'd seen you and a friend smoking pot on the stairs, and now I've found a whole ashtray full of proof!'

'How did he know it was pot?' Wesley asked, sounding more than a little alarmed.

'He's a cop, Wes – he knows what pot smells like,' said Kevin. 'So do I, now. I can tell that's definitely not ordinary tobacco you've been smoking, anyway!'

'Did he send you up here to snoop around?'

'He sent me here to talk to you. The snooping was my idea, when I found the door open.'

Wesley sank down onto his sofa-bed, looking extremely ill at ease.

'Is your dad gonna arrest me?' he asked quietly.

'I don't know,' said Kevin. 'He wanted me to find out if you're a drug dealer, so I guess if you are...'

'If I _was_ a drug dealer, what do you think I'd do now?' said Wesley, rising back up to his feet. 'Most likely I'd kill you and dump your body in the East River.'

Kevin narrowed his eyes, balled his hands into fists and said, 'Why don't you try it and see how far you get?'

Wesley smiled and said, 'Are you going to hit me, Kevin?'

'If I have to,' said Kevin, as another strange sight caught his eye. 'Why do you have an extension cord running under the bathroom door, Wesley?'

'Why shouldn't I?'

'An extension cord in the bathroom is really dangerous!'

'So are two power outlets just outside the bathroom door, if it comes to that!' Wesley said heatedly. 'But you can't object to me using them, as they're there. The extension cord's for my electric razor.'

'Or is it for one of those special UV lamps that drug dealers use for growing cannabis at home?' said Kevin. 'You've got a weed plantation in the shower, haven't you?'

'I most certainly have not!'

'We'll just see about that!'

Kevin made a dash towards the bathroom, but Wesley stealthily placed himself in the way just in time. Kevin glared at him.

'Get out of my way!' said Kevin.

'What happens if I don't?' said Wesley. 'Are you gonna make me, huh?'

Kevin stepped forward; Wesley jammed himself into the bathroom doorway. In one smooth motion, Kevin grabbed Wesley by the arms and hurled him aside with some force; Wesley slammed into the self-assembly bookcase that was standing by the partition wall, scattering much of its contents. Kevin took the opportunity to run into the bathroom and pull back the shower curtain. His eyes opened wide with surprise at what he saw there.

'You've only got one plant!' he exclaimed.

'Yes,' said Wesley, flailing about on the floor as he tried to break free of the pile of books that had engulfed him. 'Yes, I only have one plant.'

'But it _is_ a marijuana plant, right?' said Kevin. 'And that's one of those UV lamps, just like I was describing?'

'Right on both counts,' said Wesley, as he finally pulled himself back to his feet.

'But you're not a drug dealer,' said Kevin. 'You _can't_ be a drug dealer – not with one plant!'

'You're right again, Kev,' Wesley sighed. 'It's... it's for medicinal use, okay? Me and that friend your dad saw me with – his name's Liam, by the way – we need it.'

'Why?' said Kevin.

'We have arthritis.'

'You're too young to have arthritis!'

'It's early-onset arthritis, Kev,' Wesley explained. 'It's rare, but it's not _Ripley's Believe It Or Not_ material. We're both prescribed regular painkillers of course, but they don't really touch it – marijuana's the only thing that gives us any real relief!'

'Jesus,' Kevin remarked.

'I met Liam at a support group at college,' Wesley continued. 'He fixed me up with the plant, and he has one too. We meet up and talk about our problems, and smoke pot together to ease the pain, and it just makes the whole thing more bearable. Can you understand what I'm saying, Kev?'

'I understand perfectly,' said Kevin. 'I do the same thing myself, except without the weed. So... does everyone at this support group have arthritis?'

'No,' said Wesley, 'just me and Liam suffer from that particular ailment. But everyone in the group is suffering in some way – physically or emotionally or both. It helps to talk.'

'Yeah, I know,' said Kevin. 'Jeez, I feel really bad now for coming in here and throwing my weight around. I can't believe I attacked you! Oh my God, I didn't shatter any of your bones, did I?'

'No,' Wesley said with a smile, 'I'm fine. And as for the bookcase...'

Wesley grasped the top shelf, which immediately buckled under his hand.

'I've broken your bookcase!' Kevin exclaimed in alarm. 'I've broken your bookcase by hurling you into it!'

'You've just loosened one of the joints on the top shelf – it'll be fine,' said Wesley.

'I'll go get a hammer and some nails,' said Kevin. 'That'll strengthen the joint back up, no problem.'

Kevin dashed from the apartment, leaving the door open behind him. Wesley took the opportunity to pick up his scattered reading collection and pile it on the kitchen surface nearby. As he was adding the final book to the stack, Kevin reappeared with a hammer and some nails.

'This'll do the trick,' said Kevin. 'Here – hold these for me, will you?'

Wesley took the nails, and passed them back to Kevin when he asked for them. Kevin hammered two nails into each side of the top shelf, which shored up the structure very well.

'Wonderful,' said Wesley, wobbling the bookcase slightly to test its strength. 'It's sturdier than it ever was.'

'Now I'll help you put the books back,' said Kevin. 'You stand there and I'll pass them to you.'

Kevin handed the books to Wesley, who replaced them carefully on the shelves one by one. When the work was done, they both stood back and admired the bookcase.

'There now,' said Wesley, 'no harm done. Thank you, Kevin.'

'It was the least I could do, dude,' said Kevin. 'I'm sorry I accused you of being a drug dealer.'

'That's fine,' said Wesley, 'but, er... are you going to shop me to your dad?'

'I... I don't know _what_ I'm gonna say to him.'

'Well, I trust your judgement, Kev. I'll tell the truth and take the consequences, no matter what you decide.'

'Thanks, Wes,' said Kevin.

* * *

Jessica opened the front door to find Kevin standing on the other side. He fixed her with a smile; she eyed him suspiciously for several seconds.

'Can I come in, Jess?' Kevin asked at length. 'Oscar's expecting me.'

'Oscar!' Jessica called, stepping to one side. 'It's your boyfriend.'

Oscar emerged from the lounge, beamed at Kevin and then scowled at Jessica.

'Jess,' he said to her, 'why do you always have to say stuff like that?'

Jessica met his eyes, shrugged, and then wandered off towards the kitchen. Oscar quickly turned his attention back to Kevin.

'Hey, dude,' he said warmly. 'I'm sorry about Jessica; she's a complete head-case!'

'Don't give it a second thought, man,' said Kevin.

'I hadn't started listening for the doorbell or I'd have let you in myself,' Oscar explained. 'Please don't think I'm complaining, but you're a little early.'

'I know,' said Kevin. 'I want to talk to you, man.'

'Let's go up to my room, then,' said Oscar.

From the end of the hallway, Jessica watched them suspiciously. When they passed out of sight on the stairway, she went into the kitchen.

* * *

'So,' said Oscar, as he and Kevin resumed their positions on the bed from the evening before, 'is the new tenant a drug dealer?'

'No – he smokes marijuana to ease the pain of his early-onset arthritis,' said Kevin. 'It's illegal of course, but I don't really think it's immoral, if I'm honest.'

'Heavy, bro. Any idea what you're gonna do?'

'I'll have to tell my dad the truth, but I'll ask him to go easy on Wesley. He's a reasonable guy – he'll do the right thing.'

'The cop right thing or the human being right thing?'

'I really don't know.'

'Did you put that what-to-do-when-you-finish-school stuff on the back burner?' Oscar asked. 'Or have you been thinking about it some more?'

'It's on my mind constantly,' Kevin sighed. 'Do you know what I really want to do? Someday, I mean – not imminently.'

'What do you really want to do?' said Oscar, fixing him with a smile.

'I really want to backpack around Mexico for about six months,' said Kevin. 'I want to see all of it – not just the touristy parts, or the parts with relatives my dad doesn't mind visiting. I want to hike and climb and swim and... and do everything I can, all over the country! But it's just a pipe-dream, I guess.'

'Why should it be?' said Oscar. 'You should totally do it, dude. Maybe... maybe I could come with you... I mean, maybe we could do it together.'

'Yeah,' Kevin laughed, 'that'd be really cool.'

'I'm serious, bro – why shouldn't we?' Oscar persisted. 'We could do it for a gap year!'

'You mean a year out?'

'Yeah – a gap year's what they call it in England. Of course, that's if you don't mind waiting after you finish school for me to catch up with you. Maybe you could try being a Ghostbuster for a year or something!'

'Yes, I... I suppose we really could do it, couldn't we?' Kevin realised. 'We'd have to save up a hell of a lot of money and make all kinds of complicated arrangements... but we could do it, couldn't we?'

'Of course we could, dude!' Oscar said insistently. 'Of course we _will_!'

'You say that now, man,' Kevin sighed, 'but who's to say you'll feel the same way when you finish school? You'll want to go off to college, or go touring with your band, or something!'

'We can still go to college if we want – that's why it's called a _gap_ year!' Oscar said excitedly. 'And I can take a six-month break from the high-flying world of the music industry, no problem! Besides, Mood Slime won't be any good if its lead singer is off backpacking around Mexico all by himself!'

'Shut up, man,' Kevin laughed, slapping Oscar across the chest. 'I can't sing anymore.'

'That's just not true, dude,' said Oscar. 'Sure, your voice isn't what it used to be, but what in this world really is? Anyways, even if we're not in a band together, do you honestly think I'll have lost interest in you... I mean, in us... I mean, in our trip... when I finish school? Don't you trust me?'

'Of course I do,' said Kevin.

'So,' said Oscar, 'let's make the pact, then – we are going to do this before you turn twenty! Agreed?'

Kevin stared at Oscar's upraised hand, then he grasped it firmly in his own.

'Agreed,' said Kevin.

'That's settled, then,' said Oscar.

'Did you say a paramedic?' Kevin asked.

'Huh?' said Oscar.

'Yesterday, I mean. Did you say you thought I could be a paramedic?'

'Oh... yeah, I did.'

'Why?'

'Because you're an expert at all that emergency first aid stuff, and you're really kind, caring and gentle.'

'You think I'm gentle?' said Kevin.

'Yes – when the occasion calls for it, you're really gentle,' Oscar said firmly. 'Obviously you're not gentle when you're arm-wrestling me to death or repeatedly punching me in the gut for thirty seconds... but when I talk to you about my family and stuff, I... well, I find you really gentle, that's all.'

Kevin smiled gratefully at him. Oscar smiled back.

'You really are a life-saver, dude,' said Oscar. 'I've never forgotten how cool it was the time you put that tourniquet on me, and I never will. Nothing could make me happier and more comfortable than if you had mine in your hands.'

'You mean your life?'

'Yeah, my life.'

'We'd better get going now,' said Kevin, looking down at his lap. 'We're supposed to be at the movie theatre in less than ten minutes.'

'Jeez, you're right,' Oscar laughed, glancing at his watch. 'We really _had_ better get going!'


	2. Chapter 2

Jandro, Lucy, Michael and Ella were hanging around outside the movie theatre, each taking occasional glances at their watches.

'They're late,' said Michael.

'They're gonna make us miss the start of the movie!' Ella added.

'We've still got time,' said Jandro.

'But all the best seats will get taken,' said Ella.

'Yeah,' said Michael, 'the back row will totally fill up.'

'You guys go inside if you want to,' said Lucy. 'We're gonna wait here for Kevin and Oscar, aren't we, Jandro?'

'Yes, Lucy,' said Jandro.

Michael nodded, took Ella by the arm and led her inside.

'See you guys soon!' Ella called over her shoulder. 'We'll try to save you some seats.'

'I kinda hope they don't manage to do that,' Jandro said to Lucy. 'I don't like sitting in the back row with all the loved-up couples.'

'Me either,' said Lucy. 'It's silly to kiss through the whole thing – the whole point of going to the movie theatre is because you want to watch the movie!'

'Yeah,' Jandro laughed. 'So, er... how much longer do we give Kevin and Oscar?'

'We can afford another five minutes,' said Lucy. 'They'll be here.'

'I wonder what they're doing,' said Jandro.

'You're assuming they're already together while you're wondering that, right?'

'Yeah, I am. They usually seem to be together nowadays... except in class, obviously.'

'Are you attaching any significance to that observation?' Lucy asked.

'Well... yeah, maybe I am,' said Jandro. 'Luce, do you ever find yourself thinking that maybe Kevin and Oscar have a thing between them?'

'What kind of thing?' Lucy said provocatively.

'You know what kind of thing,' Jandro grinned, 'so it's no use pretending you don't!'

'Yeah, I guess not,' Lucy grinned back at him. 'And yeah, I think they have a thing, but I'm not sure exactly what it's gonna turn into.'

'Me either,' said Jandro. 'It sure will be interesting to find out. You know, Luce, I used to think _you_ had a thing for Kev.'

'I do, but it's not _that_ kind of thing! Surely you of all people know that, Jandro.'

'Yeah, I do now. But when we all met, years ago in the seventh grade, that's what I thought for the first couple of months.'

'Yeah, well I sometimes wonder if _you_ have a thing for Kev yourself!' said Lucy.

'What?' said Jandro, looking slightly uncomfortable. 'Luce, I'm definitely not gay, okay? Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with it – of course I'm not! But I'm definitely, definitely not gay myself and I don't want you to think I am!'

Lucy laughed, and Jandro went red.

'Okay, I believe you,' said Lucy, 'but I still swear I've seen you checking Kevin out sometimes!'

'Checking him out?'

'Looking at him appraisingly.'

'Appraisingly?'

'Yeah, appraisingly.'

'Well, I guess that's because I've always been a little jealous of his physique,' said Jandro. 'Kevin's one of those people who's so nice and so smart and so well formed that you know you'd absolutely hate them if they weren't your friend!'

'You have nothing to be jealous of, Jandro,' said Lucy. 'Not everyone's turned on by the hunk look.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah. I like small boys – they make me feel strong!'

Jandro laughed and said, 'Don't you usually feel strong, then?'

'Not as much as I really want,' said Lucy, smiling wistfully, 'especially when my family's getting on my back.'

'I know the feeling,' said Jandro.

A few seconds of silence followed. Lucy glanced at her watch again.

'Luce, do you think it's okay to feel _that_ way about someone if you already have a close friendship with them?' said Jandro. 'I mean, if you like someone like that and you're already friends and then one day you tell them how you feel, it might make things awkward and spoil your friendship.'

'Are you talking about Kevin and Oscar again?' said Lucy.

'Yes,' said Jandro, 'I'm talking about Kevin and Oscar... and, you know, anyone else who might be in that situation... hypothetically, I mean.'

'I don't think it's too much of a problem,' said Lucy. 'I mean, if there's always been something else there as well as just friendship, I think both the friends in question would probably know it and feel it, at least on some level. I think if you feel that way about a friend, you should just go for it and see what happens. If you're close enough friends then you can work through the awkwardness and survive it, even if one of you doesn't really feel that way... but then, if you both feel the same, who knows how things could turn out?'

'They could turn out pretty good, couldn't they?' said Jandro. 'I mean, the two friends in question could end up being a couple, and they'd probably love each other forever and be really happy together, wouldn't they?'

'Yeah, probably,' said Lucy. 'There can't be any harm in asking, anyway. If you don't try, you'll never know.'

Jandro nodded and opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted as Kevin slung one arm around his shoulder and the other around Lucy's. Their eye contact broken, Jandro and Lucy saw that Oscar was now on the scene as well.

'Sorry we're late, guys,' Kevin grinned at his friends. 'Thanks for waiting.'

'No problem, Kev,' said Lucy. 'Come on – we'll have to hurry if we're gonna catch the start.'

* * *

Carl was flicking aimlessly through the TV channels when he heard the front door burst open and the sounds of strident laughter fill the hallway. Jandro, Lucy, Ella, Michael, Oscar and then Kevin appeared in Carl's field of vision, all of them clearly in high spirits and feeling somewhat hyperactive.

'Oh, hi Dad,' said Kevin, noticing the uncertain look that his gang was being subjected to. 'I hope you don't mind me bringing everyone back here. We're gonna play a few rounds of _Twister_ and then order a pizza, okay?'

'Yes, that's... fine, son,' said Carl. 'Could I talk to you first, just for a couple of minutes?'

'Um... yeah, sure,' said Kevin. 'Go on up to the spare room, guys. Oscar knows where the _Twister_ 's kept.'

The staircase was immediately subjected to a severe stampede, and the sounds of youthful exuberance passed up to the next storey. Kevin came to sit beside his father.

'Why _Twister_?' said Carl.

'I don't know, really,' said Kevin. 'Michael suggested it, and everyone seemed to think it was a fantastic idea. I suppose you want to talk to me about Wesley, huh?'

'Yeah, I do,' said Carl. 'What did you find out?'

'I found out he's definitely not a drug dealer.'

'You did, huh? You didn't let him sweet-talk you, did you? You're not covering for him because the two of you are... seeing each other or something, are you?'

'Jesus Christ, Dad, no!'

'Your mom said you came back down to the house, then you took a hammer up there. What was that all about?'

'I threw the guy into some shelves, Dad,' said Kevin. 'I helped him fix them afterward.'

'You threw him into some shelves, huh?' said Carl, sounding rather impressed. 'I'm sure he did something to deserve it.'

'No, Dad, he didn't – that's why I helped him fix them,' said Kevin. 'Really, he's not a drug dealer.'

'Are you sure?' Carl pressed. 'I had an idea he might be growing marijuana plants in the bathroom, with one of those special lamps.'

'No, Dad, he doesn't have a weed plantation in the bathroom.'

'But he _was_ smoking it with that other guy, right?'

'Yes, Dad,' Kevin sighed. 'They have arthritis. They use it medicinally, to ease the pain. They're not doing any harm.'

'Oh, I see,' said Carl. 'Well, I guess the truth could've been a lot worse than that. But it's still illegal.'

'Are you gonna arrest Wesley?'

'It's my duty to do it, son.'

'But you could turn a blind eye, couldn't you? Just this once? As a favour, to me. Please, Dad.'

'Oh, all right,' said Carl. 'But I'll be keeping a very close eye on our friend Wesley – the eye that isn't blind – and if there's even the sniff of any dealing going on in my house...'

'That's more than fair, Dad,' said Kevin, fixing his father with a smile. 'Thanks.'

'And I want you to tell him from me that he absolutely _must_ do all his pot smoking _inside_ the apartment from now on!' Carl added. 'Preferably with the curtains pulled.'

'Okay, Dad,' said Kevin, 'I'll tell him that. I'd better get back to my friends now. Do you want me to order you anything from the pizza place?'

'No, that's okay, son,' said Carl. 'Don't worry about me – you just go ahead and enjoy yourself.'

'Okay,' said Kevin, 'thanks.'

* * *

Kevin was on his way out of the school library when he saw Lucy sitting in an armchair in the careers section, her face buried in a university prospectus. He went to sit in the armchair next to her.

'University of Nottingham, huh?' he announced himself. 'Are you gonna apply?'

Lucy lowered the prospectus, and fixed Kevin with a warm and slightly wistful smile.

'I really want to,' she said, 'but I'm not sure I can.'

'It's in England, right?'

'Yeah, that's right. Plus you get to spend a whole year studying in Hong Kong if you want. Oh, I'd just love to do that, Kev.'

'You should definitely apply, then,' said Kevin. 'I bet they'd snap you up.'

'Yeah, they might well,' Lucy laughed. 'It says here that they're keen on Oriental students – they even have a yearly quota they like to fill!'

'I'm not sure that either the idea or the terminology is very helpful to the world in general,' said Kevin, 'but if it's helpful to you, Luce, then I'm all for it.'

'It's a pipe-dream, Kev,' Lucy sighed, 'nothing more.'

'Why?'

'My family seems to be dead set against the idea, especially my dad. And as for my mom... well, I can't get much sense out of her about the idea because she's usually drunk nowadays.'

'How about your brother?' said Kevin. 'He'll support you, won't he?'

'I'm not sure,' said Lucy. 'John keeps saying he wants me to be absolutely certain that I'm ready and that I'm doing it for the right reasons. He's not exactly against the idea; he just wants me to be careful, I guess.'

'That's good advice,' said Kevin.

'But my dad...' Lucy sighed. 'It's just not in his grand plan, Kev. Sometimes I think I really might lose it and take a swing at him... or maybe ask you to do it for me. He's a stupid little man – I'm sure you could flatten him with one punch!'

'My non-violence mantra hasn't changed, Luce,' said Kevin. 'Well, not in theory...'

'I'll never get him to see things from my point of view,' said Lucy.

'I guess... I guess whatever your dad says to you and thinks about your life choices, it's coming from the right place,' said Kevin. 'I mean, it's because he loves you... even if he doesn't understand you... that has to be the reason, right?'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Lucy sighed. 'I just wish he'd make an _effort_ to understand me, that's all.'

'I know how you feel,' said Kevin. 'Believe me, Luce, I do. I'll just bet my dad wants me to be a cop, like him and mi _abuelo_... unless he thinks I'm too sissy or something... but I don't want to do that, whatever else I do or don't want to do. So, I'm not going to do it.'

'Simple as that, huh?'

'Ultimately, yeah. I mean, there might be the occasional screaming match along the way, but I know he's not gonna change my mind when it comes to the decisions I make about my life, because they're my decisions to make and he's just going to have to accept them, in the end. We have to decide who we want to be and what we want to do, but we have to be true to ourselves when we make those decisions, then we know they'll be the right ones.'

'It sounds like you've been thinking about this a lot, Kev,' said Lucy.

'I have,' said Kevin. 'For various reasons, I have... and I know you'll be true to yourself, Luce, just like I will be. You'll investigate this University of Nottingham thing thoroughly, you'll apply to go there when the time comes, you'll argue with your dad until he realises there's nothing he can do to stop you... and then you'll go to England after we graduate, I just know it!'

'I... I will,' said Lucy. 'Yes, Kev – that's exactly what I'm going to do! Would you come visit me? If I was in Nottingham, I mean – would you come over and stay the night on the floor?'

'Sure, that'd be great,' Kevin grinned at her. 'I love sleepovers. It's a definite plan!'

'Yeah – I'll just have to do it now,' Lucy laughed. 'Oh, but maybe there _is_ a way my dad can stop me – he can refuse to pay for any of it!'

'He won't do that – he's not gonna deny you your college education,' said Kevin. 'You just have to stand your ground, Luce, and he _will_ come around in the end – I promise.'

Lucy smiled, rose from her armchair, perched on the edge of Kevin's and then put her arms around him.

'You're the best friend a girl could have,' she told him. 'I love you, Kev – you know that, don't you?'

'Yeah, well, you're only human,' Kevin laughed.

'And you're definitely not a sissy, you know,' Lucy added. 'Even if you _are_... different from your dad in some ways, that doesn't mean you're anything except... well, you're Kevin. And that's a really fantastic thing to be!'

'Thanks, Luce,' said Kevin, fixing her with a smile. 'Come on – we'd better get to class.'

* * *

Kevin was sitting at his computer and had just typed _become a paramedic_ into Google when a tentative knocking sounded on his open bedroom door. He swivelled around in his chair and saw that his mother was standing in the doorway.

'Hi, Kevin,' she said.

'Hi, Mom,' Kevin smiled at her. 'You can come in if you want – I'm not doing anything secret. Jeez, are you okay? You look a little anxious.'

'Yes, I guess I _am_ a little anxious,' Beth admitted, perching herself on the end of Kevin's bed as she spoke. 'You see, I've just done a... a test.'

'What kind of a test?' said Kevin. 'A personality test in one of those magazines you sometimes buy?'

'No, not that kind of test,' said Beth. 'A test in the bathroom – a dip test, if you see what I mean.'

'Oh, _that_ kind of test. Is everything okay? Have you found out you've got diabetes or something?'

'I'm not ill, Kevin. But in spite of that, the test was positive.'

'Whoa! Hold the phone a minute here,' said Kevin. 'Mom, are you seriously telling me that you're pregnant?'

Beth looked utterly overwhelmed for a moment, then she looked down at her feet and nodded her head.

'Are you sure you did the test right?' said Kevin.

'Yes,' said Beth. 'It was pretty easy – just fill up the beaker, dip the stick in and...'

'But Mom, that's... that's wonderful news!' said Kevin, beaming all over his face.

'You really think so?'

'Of course!'

'But... but I'm so old.'

'You're not _so_ old – plenty of women your age and older are having babies nowadays and no one thinks anything of it, and anyway it wouldn't matter if they did.'

'I'm so glad that you're pleased,' said Beth, looking happier now. 'I hope your father will feel the same way.'

'Of course he will – he just has to!' said Kevin. 'It's going to be great – I'll help with the feeding and the diapers and the getting up in the middle of the night and everything!'

Beth nodded and smiled, and then she started to cry. Kevin leapt from the swivel chair and went to sit next to her on the bed. She drew him close to her and started sobbing into his hair.

'Why are you crying, Mom?' Kevin asked, sounding very concerned.

'Because you're being so nice to me!' Beth wept.

'You didn't think I would be?' Kevin laughed.

'Of course I didn't think you _wouldn't_ be,' said Beth, unable to stop herself from laughing too. 'But your father...'

'He'll be thrilled!' said Kevin. 'Trust me, Mom – he will be!'

* * *

Kylie woke up very suddenly and blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the pre-dawn light. She could hear the shower running in the next room; glancing at the empty space in the bed next to her, she realised who must be using it. Just as she was about to close her eyes again, Kylie caught sight of a motionless figure standing at the foot of the bed.

'Eduardo, is that you?' she mumbled sleepily. 'Who's using the shower?'

'Now come along, dear,' said a familiar voice, 'do I really look like Eduardo to you? Perhaps you should stop putting off that check-up with the optician, hmm?'

'Jesus...' Kylie muttered, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position against the pillows. 'Grandma Rose, is that you?'

'Of course it's me, my child,' came the reply. 'And please don't blaspheme like that – you sound like a hillbilly.'

'I... I'm sorry, Grandma Rose,' said Kylie. 'Is that really, _really_ you this time? You're not gonna turn into a demon and possess me, are you?'

'Don't be silly, Kylie,' said Grandma Rose. 'Is that really the most sensible thing you have to say, after waiting so long to see me again?'

'Actually I think it _was_ a sensible question, yeah. But let's just assume I believe you for now. Why are you here?'

'To see you, my child. You had so many questions you wanted to ask, didn't you? You had so much you wanted to say to me.'

'Um... yeah, I did,' said Kylie, shaking her head involuntarily. 'I'm sorry, Grandma Rose, but I can't seem to remember any of that stuff right now.'

'Of course you can't!' Grandma Rose said triumphantly. 'And that's why I'm able to appear to you at this particular time, my dear – because you've finally stopped spending all your time thinking that you still need an on old fossil like me in your life. You haven't thought about me for a whole year, you know.'

'Oh Grandma Rose, that's just not true!' said Kylie, sounding very distressed. 'I think about you every day! I always think what you'd say to me about my life, and what you'd think of the decisions I make... I can't see an old woman wearing a headscarf without thinking of you, and I can't look at those hair-grips you used to wear all the time without thinking of you, and I can't walk past a display of those plain cookies you used to dunk in your tea without thinking of you, and every time I smell that medicinal disinfectant you used to put on my knees...'

'That's lovely, darling, but it's not quite what I meant,' said Grandma Rose. 'I meant that you haven't _pined_ for me for a whole year – you haven't had that nagging feeling that your life would be better if I was still around – and that's a good thing, my child.'

'But it _would_ be better – I know it would!' said Kylie.

'It would be different in many ways, most of them infinitely pleasurable for both of us I'm sure,' said Grandma Rose. 'But it wouldn't be better. You're in a good place, with a good man. There's a lot to be said for that, my dear.'

'I'm so glad you approve of Eduardo,' said Kylie, beaming all over her face.

'Of course I approve of him, darling,' said Grandma Rose. 'I always used to worry you were going to end up with some stuffy old college professor who had no business shacking up with a girl your age!'

'Well I always thought _you_ were going to end up with that horny old caretaker who always came and chatted you up when we went to the park,' Kylie countered.

'Oh no, dear – we were just friends,' said Grandma Rose. 'You're in a good place now, Kylie – physically and emotionally, I mean. You're one of the Riveras – you could have done very much worse.'

'I couldn't have done any better,' said Kylie. 'I love Eduardo... and I love Kevin... and I love Beth... all in different ways, of course. I can't honestly say I love Carl, but I know his heart's in the right place.'

'He's quite a catch, that Eduardo,' said Grandma Rose. 'Such a fine young man; easily mistaken for a layabout, of course, but most of us can see more clearly than that if we stop and think for just a moment, can't we dear?'

'Yes, Grandma Rose.'

'I was speaking to that father of his – Al – only the other day, and I'm pleased to say he thinks _you're_ quite a catch too.'

'He does?'

'Oh yes, dear. He thinks you're practically perfect in every way, although you could stand to put on a couple of pounds.'

'Grandma Rose, you're pulling my leg!' Kylie laughed.

'Perhaps,' said Grandma Rose, 'but now I'm going to give you a very serious piece of advice and you are going to follow it, my dear – take the test.'

'Test? What test?'

'You know what I'm talking about, darling. Take the test, then you'll see.'

Kylie opened her mouth to speak again, but she suddenly found that she was lying back on the pillows and sunlight was streaming into the bedroom. Pagan was cuddled up next to her on the bed, snoring softly. Eduardo was standing at the foot of the bed, pulling on a pair of trousers as he dripped water all over the place.

'Hey, you're awake,' he smiled at her. 'You were talking in your sleep, you know.'

'I was, huh?' said Kylie. 'What did I say?'

'I didn't really catch anything definite,' said Eduardo. 'Something about making a mess?'

'Yes,' said Kylie. 'Yes, I see...'

* * *

Jessica opened the front door to find that Kevin was once again standing on the threshold. She rolled her eyes, and stood aside to let him in.

'He's in the lounge with his guitar,' she said, before quickly sloping off.

Kevin entered the front room. Sure enough, Oscar was sitting on the couch practising some fingering on his guitar.

'Hey, dude,' he said when he saw Kevin.

'Hey, man,' said Kevin. 'Sorry to disturb you while you're strumming your guitar.'

'You know I enjoy strumming my guitar even more than usual when you're watching me do it,' said Oscar.

'Ha-ha, yeah,' said Kevin, looking down at his feet. 'So, guess what I've just gone and done.'

'What have you just gone and done?' said Oscar.

'You'll never guess,' Kevin grinned.

'Why don't you go ahead and tell me, then?' said Oscar.

'I just applied to be a busboy at the Mexican restaurant in the mall!' Kevin announced.

'You mean Tom's Mexican Salsa Hut?' said Oscar.

'Exactly,' said Kevin. 'They haven't told me for definite yet but I think they're gonna take me on! Isn't that fantastic?'

'Um... yeah, I guess it is,' said Oscar, 'if you want to be a busboy, although I must admit I hadn't actually realised –'

Kevin laughed, and dug Oscar in the ribs with some force.

'It's for us, you spaz!' he giggled. 'For our Mexico trip, I mean. I'm gonna save up all the money for our gap year!'

'Oh, I see,' said Oscar, also starting to laugh. 'Wow, that's wonderful, dude! Do you really think they're gonna take you on?'

'Yeah,' said Kevin. 'They, er... well, they said I looked right... they said the customers would enjoy looking at me while they ate their Mexican food... they said I'd help to make the experience more authentic.'

'Oh,' said Oscar. 'Positive discrimination, huh?'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Kevin shrugged. 'But who cares, so long as they pay me? I mean, it's not like they're gonna ask me to grow a huge moustache and put on a sombrero and strum a guitar; I'm just gonna be doing normal busboy stuff, like all the other busboys.'

Oscar played a few bars of the Mexican Hat Dance on his guitar. They both laughed.

'It's an excellent idea, dude,' said Oscar. 'I'm gonna have to pull myself together and really get Mood Slime off the ground in the new year; y'know, start advertising and everything! All we've done so far is play a few school dances and birthday parties when whoever was organising them ran out of options for real bands and thought of asking us!'

'I'm really starting to feel like we can actually make this Mexico thing happen!' said Kevin. 'I hope everyone's gonna be supportive.'

'Everyone?'

'Our families, man.'

'My mom will probably think it's a great idea,' said Oscar. 'I don't think your mom will be a problem either.'

'No, I guess not,' said Kevin. 'But... well, you know my father already thinks we spend way too much time together.'

'I don't give a damn what your father thinks!' said Oscar.

'Neither do I, really,' said Kevin. 'I just hope he's not going to make things difficult for us.'

'We won't let him,' said Oscar. 'Do you mind if I play a song now? I need to check if I've got this fingering right.'

'I'd love to hear you play a song,' said Kevin.

Oscar's guitar started to emit the opening notes of John Lennon's 'Imagine'. When he got to the end of the instrumental part, he started to sing the first verse. After a few lines, Kevin joined in.

* * *

Sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, Jessica looked up from the comic she was reading and frowned at the closed door. She put her fingers in her ears and attempted to hold down the edges of her comic with her elbows, making faces all the while.

* * *

'I told you your voice was still up to it,' said Oscar, fixing Kevin with a look. 'You sang that final chorus beautifully.'

'I guess we did sound pretty good together,' said Kevin. 'Maybe I should be in your band after all.'

'I love that song,' said Oscar. 'I think maybe it's my favourite. Imagine there's no Heaven...'

'You're not telling me you don't believe in some kind of afterlife, right?' said Kevin, giving Oscar a look.

'No, I'm not saying that,' Oscar smiled in amusement, 'but I do agree with most of what the song has to say. Just imagine, dude – imagine what it'd be like not to worry about what anyone thinks or believes, and just live in carefree sin!'

'Sin?' Kevin queried.

'Outside the boundaries of what's considered normal,' Oscar amended.

'Is that what you want to do, man?'

'Yes, dude.'

'How?' said Kevin.

'Well,' said Oscar, 'if you want to know what I really want –'

'Oscar!' Jessica moaned as she barged into the room, 'you're supposed to be taking care of me but you're totally ignoring me! Come into the kitchen and read me something funny off the internet.'

'Okay, Jess,' Oscar sighed. 'I'll get us all something to drink first.'

They all went into the kitchen, where Jessica started booting up the family computer. Oscar opened a wall cupboard, tutted, closed it again and then opened another one.

'Use the nice tumblers,' he muttered to himself.

'What was that, man?' said Kevin.

'Oh... nothing, really,' said Oscar, laughing self-consciously. 'I was just telling myself to use the nice tumblers.'

'He doesn't get the nice tumblers out for just anyone, you know,' Jessica added.

'I'm honoured,' Kevin laughed. 'What makes them nicer than the tumblers you were going for originally?'

'These ones have pictures of cats on them,' Oscar explained. 'Look, dude – I'm giving you this one that's got itself all tangled up in yarn.'

'That's his favourite one,' Jessica told Kevin.

'I think we've got some strawberry Sunny D in here too,' Oscar said with his head in the fridge. 'Yes, here it is.'

'Wow,' Kevin laughed, 'the perfect drink – strawberry Sunny D in a nice tumbler!'

'Oscar, what's that website with the celebrity name puns?' said Jessica.

'Oh, I know a fantastic one like that,' said Kevin. 'I'll find it for you if you want.'

'Okay,' said Jessica, vacating the swivel chair, 'but don't go screwing around with my Favourites!'

Kevin laughed, and took his place at the computer. By the time Oscar had distributed the drinks, Kevin had found the website he was looking for.

'Okay, this is a tennis question,' said Kevin. 'Which former Wimbledon, Australian Open and US Open Ladies' Champion is the smallest?'

'Are you sure that's a joke?' Jessica asked suspiciously.

'Yes,' said Kevin.

'We give up, dude,' said Oscar.

'Lindsay Davenshort,' said Kevin.

Oscar laughed, but Jessica scowled.

'That's pathetic!' she said. 'Don't they have anything better?'

'Um... okay, how about this?' said Kevin. 'Who plays the guitar and is bad-tempered?'

'Oscar,' Jessica laughed.

'Shut up – I'm not bad-tempered anymore!' Oscar snapped at her.

'You are so!' Jessica pouted.

'The answer is Keith Bit– oh no, I can't read that in front of Jessica!' said Kevin.  
'I know what it says – it's a pathetic play on Keith Richards!' said Jessica.

'Yeah, it is,' said Kevin. 'Okay, then – who is thin, blond and flatulent?'

'Oscar!' Jessica declared in delight.

'Gary Burphoff?' Oscar suggested, pointedly ignoring his sister.

'Windy Crawford,' said Kevin. 'Sorry; these aren't as funny as I remembered. How about we all play a board game instead?'

'Ooh, yeah; how about _Dream Phone_?' Oscar suggested.

'Okay,' said Jessica, looking significantly happier now. 'I'll go get it.'

* * *

Kevin arrived home to find Kylie peering through the mail slot in the front door.

'Hey, Kylie,' he said as he came up behind her. 'What's going on?'

'Oh, Kev,' said Kylie, turning to face him. 'Your parents aren't home, huh?'

'They'll have left for their weekly Date Night by now,' said Kevin. 'Will I do instead?'

'Um, well... maybe you could just tell your mom I want to speak to her sometime soon,' said Kylie, edging away from the door.

'You look agitated, Ky,' said Kevin. 'Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?'

Kylie adopted an expression of uncertainty, and shrugged.

'Why don't you come on in?' said Kevin. 'I'll make you some coffee.'

'I'm not sure I should be drinking coffee,' Kylie demurred. 'Do you have any Sunny Delight?'

'Yeah, sure,' said Kevin. 'I'll get us both some Sunny D.'

A couple of minutes later, Kylie and Kevin were sitting on the couch with a glass of Sunny Delight each. Kylie was staring down into her lap, looking more than a little troubled.

'So, what's up?' Kevin prompted her.

Kylie looked up, met his eyes and said, 'I'm pregnant, Kev.'

'You are?' said Kevin. 'Jeez, what is it about me that constantly makes women want to tell me they're pregnant?'

'Who else has told you she's pregnant?' Kylie asked with interest. 'Oh my God, it's not Lucy, is it? You two haven't secretly been –?'

'Lucy's not pregnant, Ky... at least not so far as I know... but I don't think it's very likely... and even if she is, _I'm_ definitely not the father!'

'Is Ella the one who's pregnant, then?'

'Um... I guess that's _more_ likely, but I'd actually be a little surprised if Mike and Ella were... anyways, whatever; she hasn't confided in me.'

'So who's pregnant? Aside from me, I mean.'

'I don't think I should say... but you'll probably find out pretty soon,' said Kevin. 'So, yeah, that's great news for you and Eduardo.'

'Yeah, I... I guess it is,' said Kylie, smiling for the first time during the conversation. 'I just don't know how Eduardo's gonna react when I tell him.'

'He'll be over the moon!' said Kevin. 'It's fantastic news – I'm really happy for you both! I'll come over and help you with the changing and the feeding and stuff... when I'm not busy looking after... er, other people.'

'I bet you'll be a natural with kids, Kev,' said Kylie. 'You just have that nurturing way about you.'

'Ha-ha, thanks,' said Kevin, staring at his feet. 'So, er... why did you think you shouldn't be drinking coffee?'

'Caffeine, Kev,' said Kylie. 'It could be bad for the baby.'

'Could it?'

'Yeah... couldn't it?'

'I don't think so, Ky,' said Kevin. 'Obviously you don't want to do drugs and drink alcohol while you're pregnant, but –'  
'Caffeine is a drug,' Kylie pointed out.

'Yeah, but I don't think the baby's gonna come out addicted to it if you drink a cup of coffee now and again,' said Kevin. 'Still, I could be wrong – I'm only having a guess.'

'I'm gonna have to read up on that,' said Kylie, 'and about a billion other things too! But first I guess I'd better tell Eduardo.'

'Go home and tell him right now,' Kevin encouraged her. 'He'll be absolutely thrilled, I just know it!'

'Yeah,' said Kylie, smiling very widely now. 'Yeah, I think he will. Thanks, Kev.'

* * *

Kevin emerged from the bathroom dressed in men's pyjamas, and almost walked straight into his father.

'Oh, hey,' said Kevin. 'I didn't hear you guys get back. So, er... how was your date?'

'If you're asking me whether your mother told me that she's pregnant,' said Carl, 'then the answer is yes.'

'Oh,' said Kevin. 'And, er... were you pleased? _Are_ you pleased?'

'Of course I'm pleased,' said Carl. 'Do you think I'm made of stone, son?'

'No, Dad,' said Kevin. 'But I'll admit, I wasn't really sure how you'd react to the news.'

'I guess that's fair enough,' said Carl. 'Do you realise that the age difference between you and the baby is gonna be exactly the same as the age difference between me and your uncle? It's weird how things work out sometimes. I know you're going to be a fantastic brother, Kevin... much better than I ever was!'

'Dad, there's no point thinking things like that,' said Kevin. 'Let's just concentrate on the future, okay? Things are changing... and things are about to change even more... and maybe you're not gonna like some of those changes too much, but I know we'll all be okay in the end.'

'I sure hope so, son,' Carl sighed. 'I've learned from my mistakes, you know – I really have! I'm gonna be a good dad to this baby – I'm gonna make it my mission in life to be just as good a male role model as I know you're gonna be.'

'Ha-ha, yeah,' said Kevin, looking down at his feet. 'But Dad, if you're doubting your abilities as a male role model – and I'm not saying you necessarily should – then you don't need to worry that I've gone short. I've always had Eduardo, and you know I've never forgotten mi _abuelo_.'

Carl looked at Kevin sharply, then his expression softened and he shrugged his shoulders.

'You take your role models where you can find them, I guess,' he said. 'I'm not saying that your uncle leaves anything to be desired as a role model for you, son, but as for my father...'

'What, Dad?' Kevin asked eagerly. 'Are you gonna tell me something about him? Something about how you feel?'

Carl looked Kevin directly in the eye and said, 'You really want to know how I feel about him?'

'Yes,' said Kevin, 'I really do.'

'Everything you've been told about him is true,' said Carl. 'He was a good man, a good cop and a good father. I admired him, I respected him... and I loved him. I know I'm like him in a lot of ways... and I'm not sorry about that. But you're _not_ like him, Kevin – you're not like him at all... and I'm not sorry about that either.'

'Dad, are you using this as an opportunity to call me a sissy again?'

'No, son, that's not what I'm saying at all.'

'Then what _are_ you saying?'

'My father was a bully, Kevin. He didn't really understand people – people close to him, I mean – and he didn't really make an effort to. This perfect image you've always had of him... it's not the truth, son.'

'But you just said he was a good man!'

'He was... but even a good man has his bad points. Believe me, Kevin – you're not like him.'

'Are you saying I'm not a good man?'

'I'm saying... I'm saying you're a better man, son... and I'm very proud of you.'

'Oh, well...' said Kevin, looking at his feet again, 'I guess that's okay, then. Thanks, Dad.'

Before his father could say another word, Kevin slipped into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar was standing outside the school auditorium, under a large poster which proclaimed _Enchantment in the Sky dance, 7pm Friday, be there or be square!_ in enormous bubble letters. Oscar glanced at his watch; a few seconds later, a nearby door burst open and Kevin emerged with a stepladder under one arm.

'There you are, dude!' said Oscar. 'Is this where you've been disappearing to after lunch every day?'

'You caught me red-handed, man,' Kevin grinned at him, setting his stepladder on the ground and shaking out his arm. 'I've been helping with the set-up for the dance; I designed most of the decorations, actually, and now I've stapled most of them to the wall as well!'

'Did you design the poster?' Oscar asked, indicating towards it with his head.

'Yeah, I did,' said Kevin.

'I like the slogan – very retro! But why are you doing all this?'

'I thought it'd be fun. Plus they gave me a free ticket.'

'But I thought your class was too young to go to the dance – mine definitely is!' said Oscar, sounding slightly annoyed.

'Special dispensation,' said Kevin. 'I'm actually looking forward to it. Apparently Martin and Phoebe are coming in specially to be chaperones – they'll have their clipboards with them for sure! I'm gonna ask them how things are going at college.'

'So... you're going by yourself?'

'No; I get to bring a guest, so it won't be just me and the big kids.'

'And you have to go dressed as something you'd find in the sky, right?' said Oscar.

'Right,' said Kevin. 'I'm going as an airline captain.'

'Oh my God, you'll look totally gorgeous!' said Oscar. 'Er... I mean, I bet that'll suit you really well, dude.'

'Thanks, man,' said Kevin, laughing as he slapped Oscar on the arm. 'Now I just have to... oh, there she is now!'

'Who?'

'Lucy,' said Kevin. 'I'm going to ask her to the dance.'

'Oh... you are, huh?' said Oscar. 'Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I'll see you later, dude.'

Oscar sloped off, looking distinctly put out. Kevin stared after him for several seconds, then he picked up his stepladder and ran over to where Lucy had appeared around the corner of the auditorium.

'Hey, Luce!' he called. 'Wait up – I need to ask you something.'

'Hi, Kev,' said Lucy, fixing him with a smile. 'I saw you wobbling around on top of that ladder in the auditorium, stapling fake clouds to the wall. I hope they've given you a free ticket to the dance.'

'Yeah, they have.'

'Have you decided what you're going as yet?'

'An airline captain,' said Kevin.

'Good choice,' said Lucy. 'I bet you'll look really handsome.'

'Yeah, I guess I will,' said Kevin, smiling slightly. 'Listen, Luce, I've been thinking about this a lot and I really need to ask you something.'

'Ask away, Kev,' said Lucy.

'I was wondering if you want to come to the dance with me,' said Kevin. 'Just as friends, I mean.'

'That's really sweet of you,' Lucy smiled at him. 'You know, you're not like other guys, Kev.'

'I am,' said Kevin, looking down at himself, 'in some ways – in all the vital, definitive ways, I mean.'

'Oh, I don't doubt that – I'm sure you've got everything where it should be, and it's all in perfect working order,' Lucy laughed.

'Well,' Kevin grinned, 'it was the last time I checked.'

'I suppose you _can_ dance?' Lucy asked.

'Huh?' said Kevin.

'If you ask someone to a dance, you have to be able to dance with them when you get there.'

'I've never really danced before... but I'm sure I can learn.'

'Yes, you can learn,' Lucy sighed, 'but the problem is, Kev, if we're dancing together, people are gonna assume we're... well, you know... more than friends.'

'What people?' asked Kevin.

'Chaperones... parents... teachers... the other kids...'

'Would that matter to you?'

'It might be a bit awks,' Lucy shrugged.

'But it wouldn't really matter to you, in your heart?' Kevin pressed.

'No,' said Lucy, 'I'm sure it wouldn't. But it might change things between us, Kev – it might muddy the waters and make us feel awkward around each other. It's just like in seventh grade, when you didn't want me to kiss you in the Christmas play. I don't ever want to do anything that might damage our friendship; I don't want to cross a line that might take us somewhere we don't want to go.'

'Neither do I, Luce,' said Kevin. 'You said it yourself – I'm the best friend a girl could have! That's all I want from you, I swear.'

'I know that and you know that,' said Lucy, 'but the rest of them don't, and if we give them fuel for the fire... I just don't want us to end up in a bad place, Kev.'

'That's impossible,' said Kevin. 'I treasure your friendship, Luce, and I don't ever want to do anything to jeopardise it, but I know that whatever people said about us, it wouldn't change how we really feel. I honestly believe that our friendship is strong enough to survive anything!'

'That's easy to say now, Kev,' said Lucy, 'but what if we get voted Sky God and Sky Goddess or something, and we have to get our photo taken and they ask us to kiss and... God, it could just get so awks!'

'I think it'd be worth the hassle,' said Kevin. 'Even if we did have to deal with stuff like that, it wouldn't matter to me... because I really want to go with you... because you're one of my best friends and I love you.'

'Oh, Kev,' Lucy sighed, 'you're something special all right. Okay, if you can promise me – really, truly promise me – that nothing is going to change between us, even on the subatomic level, then I'll go to the dance with you. No, don't promise now – take some time to think about what I've said and then let me know what you decide, okay?'

'Okay,' said Kevin, 'I'll do that. I'll see you soon, Luce – I really need to get this ladder back to the janitor.'

* * *

Kylie and Beth were in Beth's kitchen, drinking coffee at the breakfast bar.

'Do you want another?' asked Beth, as Kylie drained her mug.

'Better not,' said Kylie. 'I might want some later, and we're only supposed to have two mugs a day.'

'We are?'

'Yes. If you have more, it increases the chance of miscarriage, apparently. But only a little.'

'This had better be my last one today, in that case,' said Beth, getting to her feet and taking the mugs to the sink. 'How about some Sunny Delight instead?'

'Sunny Delight, huh?' Kylie said with a smile. 'What'll Kevin say?'

'Oh, he won't care.' Beth went to the fridge, took out a large bottle of orange liquid and brought it to the breakfast bar. Then she fetched two glasses. 'Anyway, _I_ buy the stuff. You know, when these babies are teenagers, somebody will probably decide Sunny Delight is bad for pregnant women – they always seem to be adding things to the list.'

'Well, it's not bad for us today,' said Kylie. 'I think. Maybe I should find out about that too.'

'Oh, it's fine,' said Beth. 'So is coffee, really – I had more than two mugs a day sometimes when I was pregnant with Kevin. I don't think we worried about this stuff so much in the eighties.'

'I didn't worry about anything much for most of the eighties,' Kylie said wistfully. 'Not until I started puberty right near the end.'

'God,' said Beth, 'you're so young! But I guess by now you're about as old as I was when I had Kevin, aren't you? And about average for a first baby too.'

'They actually just did a study, and the average age is twenty-five point two years. So I'll be a year older than the average when it's born, give or take a few decimals.'

'You've just been reading _everything_ , haven't you?'

'Yeah,' said Kylie, 'that's what I do. The problem is, though, I don't know if it's making me more or less terrified than I already was.'

'Neither,' said Beth, with a reassuring smile. 'Having your first baby is terrifying no matter what you do, or don't do. We've all been there.'

'Were you _very_ terrified when you were pregnant with Kevin?'

'Completely. I was younger than you are now, remember. But then I had him, and I took care of him, and sixteen and a half years later we're all still here so I guess I did okay.'

'Is that when you bought the house?' said Kylie. 'When you were pregnant with Kevin?'

'No,' said Beth, 'but we bought it with having kids in mind.'

'And that went okay too, I guess, since you're all still here.'

'I think Carl and his father got kind of stressed over it, but they insisted I keep out of the paperwork side of things.'

'Typical,' said Kylie. 'Well, _I'm_ not keeping out of any of it, that's for damn sure.'

'What do you mean?' said Beth. 'You're buying a house?'

'Oh yes,' said Kylie. 'We're still in a one-bedroom apartment, if you recall, and I don't want the hassle of moving when the baby's actually here.'

'Very sensible, very sensible. Try not to worry about it, Kylie – you'll be fine. It's true what they say, you know: never underestimate a Rivera.'

'Maybe, but I'm not really a Rivera.'

'Of course you are,' said Beth. 'Whether you and Eduardo get married someday or not, you're one of us.'

'Gooble-gobble,' said Kylie.

Beth laughed, and reached for Kylie's hand. 'That's right. And listen, you know you can always come to me, don't you? I'll be there for you whenever you want, but I won't interfere and try to tell you what to do when you _don't_ want – and believe me, that's rare!'

'But you can't be there whenever I want,' said Kylie. 'You'll have your hands full.'

'Yes, well, I don't think you know how much I love babies. I'm really excited there's going to be two in my life now – I really _want_ to help you.'

'Oh, Beth, that's such a relief! I mean, Eduardo and I have plenty of people who love us and want to help, but... well, if I had to pick just one for this, I'd pick you. So would he, I think.'

'Well,' Beth smiled, 'I think so too, even by my own admission. Maybe I should be saying "Carl and I", not just "I", like you are with Eduardo. Modern fathers are more hands-on, aren't they?'

'Do you think Carl will be as modern as all that?' Kylie asked, a little sceptically.

'I think he's determined to do things better this time around,' said Beth, 'but maybe he won't want to be quite as active as Eduardo will. Well, we're older than you are, so we can be a little more traditional. I'm definitely going to give up work and become a full-time mom again.'

'I could do that too,' said Kylie, 'if I wanted. I don't have to not, just because I'm young.'

'But you won't, though, will you?'

'What makes you say that?'

'Well,' said Beth, 'you're so independent, and you have this great career where you have to be so clever and write your articles and everything, and I just can't believe you'd give it up to – no, wait, sorry... I shouldn't make assumptions like that. God, I'm being such an idiot. Sorry.'

'Stop saying sorry,' said Kylie, and laughed. 'I'm not offended. Anyway, you're kind of right – I _am_ thinking along those lines. But then again, I don't know how I'll feel when the baby's really here.'

'You won't believe how much you love it,' said Beth. 'But you might still want to go back to work, at least part-time, and if you did I'd be happy to take care of the baby during the day. If you wanted me to.'

'You've thought about this, haven't you?' said Kylie, grinning. 'Maybe even, dare I say, fantasised about it?'

'Well,' Beth said airily, 'if you want to put it like that...'

'You know, they'll probably let me do some work on the journal from home. It'd be nice to have you around to take care of the baby while I'm busy with that.'

'That does sound nice, but they might _not_ let you work from home, or you might not want to. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?'

'Beth, listen,' said Kylie, 'no matter what else happens, my baby is going to spend lots and lots and _lots_ of time with its aunt and its cousins. There's no one I want in its life more, and I know Eduardo feels the same way.'

'Oh, stop it!' said Beth, and she suddenly burst into tears.

'Oh no!' Kylie got to her feet and rushed around the breakfast bar to give Beth a hug. 'I didn't mean to make you cry!'

'I'm sorry. I guess I'm just going to be one of those pregnant women who cry all the time.'

'Really?' said Kylie, a little uncomfortably.

Beth sniffled, and said, 'It's beginning to look that way.'

* * *

Oscar arrived home from school, ran upstairs, flung himself onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow. After lying there for several minutes in a state of complete inertia, he heard the sound of the front door being opened and then his mother's voice wafting up the stairs.

'Oscar,' it called, 'you have a guest!'

Oscar slithered off the bed and mooched into the upstairs hallway; he looked down to see Kevin standing at the bottom of the stairs.

'Where did you disappear to at lunch recess, man?' said Kevin. 'I've been looking for you all afternoon! Well, except when I was in class, obviously.'

'I guess you found me, dude,' said Oscar. 'Why were you looking for me?'

'Because I want to talk to you.'

'You'd better come on up, then.'

Kevin ran up the stairs and followed Oscar into his bedroom. Oscar appeared to be caught in a state of indecision for a few seconds, then he skipped back over to the door and pushed it firmly shut.

'Just in case we want to do anything secret,' he explained, smiling slightly.

'Yeah, good idea,' said Kevin, smiling back.

'Okay,' said Oscar, 'so let's talk.'

Oscar went to the middle of the room and stood there expectantly, so Kevin came to stand opposite him.

'I, er... I asked Lucy to the dance,' said Kevin.

'What did she say?' said Oscar.

'Oh... lots of stuff,' said Kevin. 'One thing she said was that I'll have to learn _how_ to dance.'

'That's easy, bro,' said Oscar. 'It's only a school dance – you don't need to learn the tango or anything.'

'You think so?'

'Yeah, definitely. Here, let me show you.'

Oscar stepped closer to Kevin and looped his arms around his neck.

'First Lucy will put her arms around you like this,' said Oscar, 'and then you'll hold her around the waist.'

'Okay,' said Kevin.

'Do it, then,' said Oscar.

'Um...' said Kevin, 'all right.'

Kevin put his arms around Oscar's waist, and they drew even closer together.

'That's it,' said Oscar. 'Then you just sway, like this.'

Oscar started to sway from side to side and shuffle around the floor. Kevin followed his lead.

'Wow, this is easy,' Kevin remarked.

'Couldn't be simpler, dude,' said Oscar.

'It, er... it feels pretty nice,' said Kevin.

'I know, right?' said Oscar. 'Then maybe, if it feels nice enough, Lucy will move in closer so that her elbows are resting on your shoulders, like this... and then she'll lean her head on your chest, like this...'

Kevin's eyes opened wider and wider as Oscar carried out the motions he was describing.

'How do you know this stuff, man?' Kevin asked.

'I've played four school dances in the past year,' Oscar mumbled into Kevin's chest. 'This is what they do; trust me.'

'And we, er... we just keep swaying around, huh?' said Kevin.

'Yeah,' said Oscar, 'until you decide it's time to go in for the kiss...'

'I don't know about that, man,' said Kevin, breaking away from Oscar very suddenly. 'I asked her to go with me as friends, that's all.'

'Oh,' said Oscar. 'You did, huh?'

'Yeah, I did,' said Kevin. 'You know my relationship with Lucy isn't like _that_.'

'Yeah, I do know that. It's just that I felt... I mean, I couldn't help thinking...'

'Bro, what I really wanted to say to you... and I don't want you to think I'm upset or weirded out or anything... but when I said I was going to ask her... I mean, when I told you I was going to do it, you seemed... well, you seemed kinda jealous.'

'Yeah, well... I guess I _was_ jealous,' said Oscar.

'You wanted to go to the dance yourself?' Kevin pressed.

'Yeah, I guess I did.'

'And just to be clear, you didn't want to go with Lucy, right? You wanted to go with me.'

'Yes,' said Oscar. 'After all, dude, if you wanted to go with Lucy just as friends, why shouldn't you go with me just as friends?'

'Because Lucy's a girl,' said Kevin. 'I mean... well, I can't take another boy, can I?'

'I didn't realise you were so keen to live inside the boundaries of what's considered normal, bro – John Lennon would be disappointed in you,' said Oscar. 'Besides, what could you do with a girl that you can't do with me?'

Kevin laughed and said, 'I can't think of a thing, dude.'

'Well then,' said Oscar.

Kevin smiled and punched Oscar on the arm. Oscar smiled and punched him back.

'But that's not all, is it?' said Kevin. 'There's more to it, right?'

'Yes, there's more to it,' Oscar sighed. 'I couldn't help thinking about you and Lucy together, and I realised that if I saw you with her, as a couple... y'know, around school and stuff... I'd feel it – I'd feel it here, and I know it would hurt.'

Kevin saw that Oscar was clutching the left side of his chest.

'What exactly are you saying to me, man?'

'You know what I'm saying, dude. All the times we've been together and done all that stuff together and enjoyed ourselves so much together... you know, not just the everyday buddies' stuff, but with the magazines as well... and then later on, _without_ the magazines...'

'Yes, bro, I know what you're talking about,' Kevin assured him. 'I can never hear "Gangsta's Paradise" without thinking of... those times.'

'Yeah, me either,' said Oscar, smiling and looking away for a moment. 'Anyways, it was the fact that we were experiencing that stuff together that made me enjoy it so much. Look me in the eye, dude, and tell me you don't feel the same way.'

'I can't do that,' said Kevin. 'You know I can't do that, because it wouldn't be true.'

'And all those times we've talked, and helped each other out, and just been there for each other,' said Oscar. 'I've needed you, man, and I think you've needed me too.'

'Of course I have,' said Kevin. 'Of course I _do_.'

'Something happened when we were singing "Imagine" together,' said Oscar. 'There was something between us – I know you felt it too!'

'Sure, I felt it,' said Kevin, 'but I don't know what it was.'

'Yeah, you do.'

'I can't put it into words.'

'What's so great about words?' said Oscar. 'Sometimes they're totally inadequate.'

'What do you want from me?' Kevin found himself asking.

'You know what I really want?' said Oscar. 'I want you to take me to the Enchantment in the Sky dance, and I want us to get out on the floor of that auditorium and dance together in front of everyone – that'd show them!'

'Show them what?' said Kevin. 'That we're a gay couple?'

'Not necessarily,' said Oscar. 'Not principally. But it'd show them that if we want to go to a public function and dance together, we can do it and there's nothing wrong with it!'

'Yeah, I guess it _would_ show them that... but people might make a fuss.'

'What people?'

'Chaperones... parents... teachers... the other kids...'

'Would that matter to you?'

'It might be a bit awks,' said Kevin.

'But it wouldn't really matter to you, in your heart?' Oscar pressed.

'No,' said Kevin, 'I'm sure it wouldn't.'

'If, er... well, if people _did_ think we were a couple,' said Oscar, 'would that really be so bad?'

'I don't guess so,' said Kevin. 'Do you... do you _want_ us to be a couple, then?'

'Do you?'

'I asked you first, man.'

Oscar thought for a second, adopted an earnest expression and said, 'Yes, I do. I... I'm in love with you, dude.'

'Jeez, this is all happening too fast,' Kevin muttered. 'I wanted to take a friend to the dance, but now I've got a definite maybe and a maybe-I-should-go-on-a-date-instead!'

'I'm sorry,' said Oscar. 'I guess I've kinda put you on the spot.'

'No, you haven't – I asked you the question,' Kevin pointed out.

'I asked you it back,' Oscar reminded him.

'Yes, you did,' said Kevin. 'I need some time to think about this, man. Do you mind waiting for my answer?'

'Of course not, dude,' said Oscar. 'Take all the time you need to get your head together... then you can let me know what you decide.'

* * *

Jessica crept down the stairs and tapped Oscar on the shoulder just as he was closing the front door. He jumped visibly and let out a squeak of alarm.

'Jesus, Jess, you scared the hell out of me!' he snapped, whirling around to face her.

'You probably didn't hear me because your mind's on other things,' said Jessica. 'I always knew you and Kevin would end up together.'

'Were you listening at my bedroom door? Jess, that was very wrong of you!'

'Yeah, I guess it was. But why aren't you jumping up and down in paroxysms of joy? You've got what you always wanted, right?'

'No, not quite,' Oscar sighed. 'We haven't ended up together yet.'

'You really are in love with him, aren't you?' said Jessica.

'Yes, I am.'

'Why aren't you in love with a girl?' Jessica giggled. 'You're supposed to fall in love with a girl.'

'There's no "supposed to" about it, Jess,' said Oscar. 'Don't be homophobic.'

'Was I being homophobic?' Jessica asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

'I thought so,' said Oscar, 'but maybe I was being oversensitive.'

'I guess I shouldn't be laughing about this stuff, huh?'

'Don't worry about it, Jess.'

'I'm sorry I've been making fun of your most sensitive feelings,' said Jessica, 'and I'm sorry I embarrassed you by talking about boy-on-boy action. I guess I just wasn't taking the situation seriously.'

'It's okay, Jess. I just... I hadn't really thought about stuff like that before... you know, the physical stuff... and you took me by surprise.'

'How do you think Mom and Dad will react when they find out you're gay?'

'I don't really know what I am,' said Oscar. 'I just know how I feel. Anyway, I'm sure they'll be fine with it.'

'I hope so,' said Jessica. 'And I hope Kevin chooses you.'

'Thanks, Jess,' said Oscar.

* * *

Jandro was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, caressing a small piece of card. He jumped visibly and shoved it into his pocket when Ana came into the room.

'What've you got there, Jandro?' she asked, opening the fridge.

'Nothing,' he replied quickly. 'I mean, nothing important.'

'Yeah, right,' Ana laughed disbelievingly. 'Okay, so don't tell me if you don't want to. Do you want some Sunny D?'

'Um... yeah, thanks,' said Jandro. 'Ana, have you ever really wanted to ask someone something, but then every time you plucked up the courage to do it, you suddenly realised you couldn't do it after all?'

'You mean you want to ask someone out on a date?'

'Well... kinda, yeah.'

'Just go ahead and do it, Jandro – don't be a sissy!' Ana grinned at him, passing him a tumbler of Sunny Delight. 'The worst that can happen is she turns you down, and that's not the end of the world. It _is_ a she, right?'

'Yes, Ana, it's a she,' said Jandro.

'Okay,' said Ana, sitting opposite him, 'then go ahead and ask _her_ out.'

'But it might ruin everything,' said Jandro. 'Things could change drastically and there'll be no going back.'

'Everything has to change eventually,' Ana shrugged. 'You can't tell me you don't know that, Jandro. I saw those prospectuses you left on the dining room table. Are you really gonna apply to go to college in England?'

'Oh, well... I might do that, yeah. It kinda depends... on a lot of things...'

'I can't believe you'd leave me here alone with _those_ two!'

'It wouldn't be like that. We'd stay in touch; you could even come visit me and stay for a couple of nights. And without me hanging around here, think of all the neat stuff you could do! You could have the spare TV in your room. Better yet, you could have my whole bedroom!'

'What if Mom and Dad want to put a tenant in your room, or turn it into a gym or something?'

'We'll just do it without asking them,' Jandro grinned. 'Sometime over the summer before I go, we'll move your stuff in there and put most of mine in the attic – you and me together.'

'Okay, let's do it,' Ana laughed. 'I guess having your room would make up for not having you around. Kinda.'

'We don't need to worry about any of this yet, Ana,' said Jandro. 'I'm only thinking about it – nothing's gonna be decided for a while!'

'Still, you'd better get in there and ask this girl out while you have the chance. You're gonna do it tomorrow, right?'

'Yeah... yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do.'

'Good.'

* * *

Kevin was sitting at a picnic table, staring over to where Oscar was struggling to manoeuvre his guitar through the half-open door of the music block. Kevin suddenly became aware of a large figure standing nearby, before the table rocked and buckled as the figure seated itself opposite him.

'Hi, Kev,' Michael grinned. 'Arm-wrestle?'

'Um... yeah, sure Mike,' said Kevin.

He went through the motions of carrying out Michael's proposal, but his attention was still focused on the music block. Oscar had now divested himself of his guitar and moved on to sticky-tacking several notices onto the glass section of the door. Kevin smiled as Oscar accidentally hung two notices upside down.

'I've got you now, Kev,' Michael's voice cut into his brain. 'Finally, after all these years!'

Kevin turned his gaze to the picnic table and noticed that he had almost lost the contest. Letting out a roar of exertion, he forced Michael's arm through one hundred and sixty degrees and slammed it down onto the table.

'Damn,' Michael laughed, shaking out his arm. 'I'll get you someday, Kev. I nearly had you there... but I don't think I have your undivided attention, do I?'

'Um... no,' said Kevin. 'Sorry, Mike. It's just that I have to make a choice that I didn't think I was ready to make. No... no, that's not quite it. I have to come to terms with something that I didn't think I'd be coming to terms with yet. Yeah, that's what it is.'

'Well, you should do whatever makes you happy, man,' said Michael, clapping Kevin on the shoulder. 'You deserve it. Ah, there's Ella. See you later, Kev.'

Michael ran off towards the music block, where Ella was now standing in the doorway, exchanging a few words with Oscar. Michael came up to them, then he and Ella wandered off together.

As Kevin watched Oscar rehanging his notices the right way up, a smile spread across his face. The picnic table then rocked and buckled for a second time, although not nearly so violently as the first, as another figure sat down opposite Kevin.

'Hey, Kev,' said Jandro. 'Is something on your mind? You look _muy pensativo, amigo_.'

'That's because I am,' said Kevin. 'Jandro, do you want to come back to my place after school and hear all about it?'

'Um... will your dad be there?'

'No, he won't be home for hours – the IAB dropped the case against his squad.'

'In that case, yes,' Jandro grinned, 'I definitely do!'

* * *

Kylie and Eduardo were standing in a cemetery, gazing solemnly at a gravestone that bore the following inscription:

 _ROSE LOCKYER  
1907 – 1996  
Remembered with love_

Kylie removed a small, stick-shaped object from her pocket. Breaking away from Eduardo's embrace for a moment, she bent down and leant the object against the bottom of the gravestone.

'Is that what I think it is?' said Eduardo.

'If you think it's the pregnancy test,' said Kylie, 'then yes, it is.'

'Are you sure you want to leave it on there?'

'Of course I'm sure. You see the significance of it, don't you? You get what I'm trying to say?'

'Sure, I get it,' said Eduardo. 'I just wonder if you'll get a letter from one of the caretakers telling you that the grave's been vandalised or something.'

'That would be an overreaction,' said Kylie, smiling as she snaked an arm around Eduardo's waist. 'Besides, I wouldn't care – I know what it means, you know what it means... and so does Grandma Rose.'

A few seconds of silence followed, during which Eduardo and Kylie drew even closer together.

'Do you mind if we swing by the optician's on the way home?' Kylie said at length. 'I need to make an appointment.'

* * *

Kevin and Jandro were sitting on the couch in the Riveras' living room, facing each other and with their feet tucked under them. While Kevin was wearing a pensive expression, Jandro's eyes were wide with excitement.

'And... yeah, that's the whole story,' said Kevin.

'Wow, dude,' said Jandro. 'What are you gonna do?'

'I... I don't know.'

'You have to do _something_! Who're you gonna take?'

'Jandro, do _you_ want to come to the dance with me?' Kevin asked hopefully. 'Just as friends, obviously – uncomplicated, same-sex friends.'

'I'd love to, Kev,' said Jandro, 'but I'm not going to. If you take another boy then it has to be Oscar, otherwise he'll be devastated!'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Kevin sighed. 'Jeez, what am I gonna do? I love Lucy, and I know our friendship can survive anything, even if people do get the wrong idea about us. I mean, it's not like it's never happened before. And I love Oscar; of course I do... but do I love him the same way he loves me? That's not a question I thought I'd be coming to terms with today, Jandro.'

'But you knew you'd be coming to terms with it someday, right?' said Jandro. 'Yeah, you knew – I know you did, Kev. So, of all the possible days, which day could be better than today?'

'But... but if I do decide I want to take Oscar... you know, as a date... it'd be awful of me just to ditch Lucy 'cause I've had a better offer,' said Kevin, 'especially after I was the one trying to persuade her we could go together as friends and everything would be wonderful!'

'Lucy wouldn't mind,' said Jandro. 'She'd never want to do anything to get in the way of your happiness – you know that.'

'In many ways I really do want to take her, just as a friend, and have loads of friendly fun with her,' said Kevin, 'but then in other ways, I do... I mean, I really want to... oh, I just don't know what to do, Jandro!'

'Come on, Kev, you're not a coward – emotional or otherwise,' said Jandro. 'Just be honest with yourself, dude. You know what you want to do – I _know_ you know what you want to do!'

'I do know what I want to do,' said Kevin. 'At least, I think I do.'

'You think you do?'

'I know I do.'

'Great,' Jandro grinned. 'So, what're you gonna _actually_ do?'

Kevin rose from the couch and went straight to the cordless phone extension. Jandro looked on in awe as he picked it up.

'Who are you going to call?' he asked.

'Both of them,' said Kevin.

'To say what?' Jandro pressed.

'Shh, it's ringing,' said Kevin. 'Oh, darn it – answering machine.'

' _Whose_ answering machine?'

'Hi, it's Kevin. Listen, I'm sorry but I can't go to the Enchantment in the Sky dance with you. Please, please, please don't take this as some kind of a rejection, 'cause that's not what it is. Our friendship means so much to me and I really do love you but... well, like I said, I just can't take you to the dance. Believe me, I do have perfectly good reasons, but they may not be exactly what you think. We'll talk about it tomorrow, I promise. See you at school. Bye.'

'Whose machine were you talking to, Kev?' Jandro asked eagerly.

Kevin finished dialling the second phone number and waved his hand at Jandro to be quiet. A few tense seconds passed.

'Er, hi,' said Kevin. 'It's me.'

'Answering machine?' asked Jandro.

Kevin shook his head. Jandro almost fell off the chair with excitement and anticipation.

'I just called to say... well, that I want to go to the Enchantment in the Sky dance with you,' said Kevin. 'It doesn't matter what people say – it doesn't matter what people _think_! I honestly believe that the way things are between us, none of that stuff can ever touch us. We love each other – we know what that means to us, and that's all that matters. Yeah, I'm finished. Yes, you can come over right now if you want to. What? Well... yeah, okay, I'll put the costume on. Sure, see you then.'

Kevin put down the phone. Jandro gave him an expectant look.

'Sorry, Jandro, but would you mind leaving now?' Kevin asked, somewhat distractedly. 'My dance partner's coming over and we need some time alone together.'

'Who?' Jandro asked eagerly. 'Who's coming over?'

'I'll see you at school tomorrow,' said Kevin. 'Thanks for your help, buddy.'

Kevin ushered Jandro into the hallway and opened the front door. Just as he was about to leave, Jandro changed his mind and hung back for a second.

'Er, Kev,' he said. 'You know how you said you love Lucy in a certain way, and you love Oscar in a certain way...'

'Yeah,' said Kevin.

'I was just wondering,' said Jandro, 'do you love _me_ in a certain way as well?'

Kevin smiled, and put his arms around Jandro. Jandro smiled too, and returned the embrace.

'Yes, dude,' said Kevin. 'I'm so grateful to you for being here for me – I couldn't have done this without you, and of course I love you.'

'Like you love Lucy or like you love Oscar, or like something else?' Jandro asked.

'I'll have to think about that one,' Kevin laughed. 'We'll talk tomorrow, okay?'

'Okay,' Jandro grinned at him. 'See ya, dude.'

* * *

Jandro stood in his own kitchen with a telephone pressed to his ear, looking extremely nervous. A few seconds of tense silence passed, then he spoke into the mouthpiece.

'Hi, Luce,' he said, 'it's Jandro here. I know you've either just listened to a message from Kev telling you he can't take you to the dance after all, or you've just actually spoken to Kev about how he is taking you to the dance and you're on your way over to his place right now, and what I'm about to say only applies if the first scenario is what actually happened, so if it isn't then I guess you can stop listening and delete this message right now. But if you're _not_ going with Kev, Luce... well, what you and Kev don't know is that I've been staying after school to help dress the stage for the Enchantment in the Sky dance, and I've been given a ticket too, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my plus-one... I mean, I'd really like to take you to the dance, if you want to go with me. I know you and Kev have been making a big deal about whether people are going as friends or as a couple, and you're probably wondering if I want to go with you as friends or as a couple, but actually, to be honest with you, I think it'd be best if we just go as... well, as Lucy and Jandro... and we can see where things go from there. I, er... I'll hope to hear back from you soon. Bye.'

Jandro replaced the receiver and exhaled deeply. He then turned to see that Ana was sitting at the breakfast bar, grinning at him.

'Well done!' she said. 'I hope Lucy chooses you, even if Kevin _did_ choose her!'

'I don't think she'd blow him off just so she could go out with me,' said Jandro.

'You never know,' said Ana.

* * *

Kevin emerged from his bedroom dressed as an airline captain. He ran downstairs into the hallway and looked at himself in the mirror. As he was straightening his captain's hat, the doorbell rang. Kevin smoothed down his captain's jacket, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE: TWENTY-NINE YEARS LATER**

Eduardo and Kylie were sitting on a beach on the Mexican island of Cozumel, staring at the breaking waves.

'I don't think they're gonna show,' said Eduardo. 'Maybe they don't lay here anymore.'

'Yeah, maybe not,' Kylie sighed. 'I guess everything changes eventually, even stuff that seemed like it'd be the same forever.'

'Yeah, like when we went back to Whitby and they'd replaced Mina's bench,' said Eduardo. 'Just because it was old and falling apart...'

'Not unlike us,' said Kylie.

'We're not old,' Eduardo laughed. 'Not yet. Although my back is starting to seize up.'

'Let's give it ten more minutes, then head back to the hotel,' said Kylie. 'I guess a lot of stuff had changed more than we were expecting when we took that third trip to Whitby... but at least the Co-Op ready-meals had improved!'

'Kylie!' Eduardo hissed, clutching her arm in excitement. 'I can see a turtle!'

Sure enough, a large sea turtle was dragging itself up the beach. When it reached a secluded spot not far away from Kylie and Eduardo, it dug a hole in the sand and started laying its eggs.

'Awesome,' Kylie whispered to Eduardo. 'Hey, look – she has a scar on her front flipper!'

'Um... oh yeah, I think I can see it,' said Eduardo. 'But I don't have my glasses so I can't be sure.'

'It's Donatella!' Kylie declared. 'She's come back here to lay her eggs, just like Adela said she would... and I knew we'd see her again when she did!'

'I don't know so much, Ky,' said Eduardo. 'It's a big ocean out there – anything could've caused that scar, even assuming it's really there.'

'Of course it's really there!' said Kylie. 'That turtle is Donatella, come to show us her children.'

'Well... I guess it could be,' Eduardo smiled. 'We'll have to let Kevin know that we've seen his first ever saved life, and she's still going strong.'

'He would've liked to see this,' said Kylie. 'I know he and Oscar came here when they backpacked around Mexico together, but I don't think it was the right time of year for pregnant sea turtles... and of course Donatella wouldn't have been sexually mature back then, so even if they did see a turtle laying, it wouldn't have been her.'

'We'll invite him to come along next year,' said Eduardo. 'Him and the whole family. Those turtles always come back to nest in the same place, don't they?'

'I don't know,' said Kylie. 'I guess there's no reason to think she won't.'

'I'm gonna have to stand up in a minute,' Eduardo said apologetically. 'Do you think she's nearly done?'

'Yeah, I'm sure she is,' said Kylie. 'Of course, we don't _have_ to go back to the hotel right away – we could stay here for a while and... do the same thing we did the first time we were here together.'

'Wouldn't you rather do that back at the hotel?' Eduardo demurred. 'We're not twenty-one anymore, Ky.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Kylie sighed. 'We don't want to overexert ourselves and be in bed with stiff joints for the rest of the vacation.'

'Doesn't mean we can't have fun in our hotel room,' Eduardo pointed out. 'I brought the Blue Box in my hand luggage.'

'Ooh,' said Kylie, 'well done!'

'Donatella's making a move,' said Eduardo.

'Then we'll make one too,' said Kylie.

They hauled themselves to their feet and left the beach, hand in hand all the way.


End file.
